Match-Making
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo, Kisshu, Pudding, and Taruto are trying to get Lettuce and Pai together. Will their plan work? Find out by reading this!


**Match-Making**

Kisshu, Ichigo, Pudding, and Taruto were sitting on the floor of Ichigo's room, making plans. "We have to get them together somehow," Ichigo said.

"What about setting them up?" Kisshu suggested. "We could tell each of them that the other wants them to meet somewhere."

"But Pai has Lettuce's cell phone number, and she has his," Ichigo said. "Isn't that a bit risky? They might find out if they call each other."

"Let's steal their cell phones," Taruto said.

"Lettuce needs hers, you can just steal Pai's," Ichigo said.

"That might work," Kisshu said. "Should we do that?"

"Okay," Taruto said.

"Where should Lettuce-oneechan and Pai-oniichan meet, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"The sakura tree in Inohara Park?" Kisshu suggested.

"That sounds nice," Ichigo said. "What time?"

"5, that's about when the sun is setting," Kisshu said. "That'll make it REALLY nice."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "I think Pudding should tell Pai, and Taruto should tell Lettuce. Kisshu's going to start snickering if he does it, and I probably will too. They won't suspect anything if you two do it."

"Okay," Taruto and Pudding said.

"But how will Pudding get to Pai-oniichan?" Pudding asked.

"I'll teleport you," Taruto said. "Should we do it now?"

"When are they going to meet, though?" Kisshu asked. "We need a day."

"Would tomorrow work?" Ichigo asked. "Tomorrow at 5 PM?"

"I think so," Kisshu said. He looked at Pudding and Taruto, and said, "You two go put the plan into action, we'll be figuring out how to spy on them without getting noticed."

Pudding and Taruto smirked, and Taruto teleported out with Pudding. Kisshu turned to Ichigo, and said, "Let's get to work."

Ichigo smiled, and they started brainstorming.

_**With Taruto and Pudding: **_They landed in the main room of the Cyniclons' ship, and Taruto concentrated, then said, "He's in his lab. Let's steal his cell phone, then go give him the message."

"Pudding has a better idea," Pudding said. "Pudding will distract Pai-oniichan while Taru-Taru takes the cell phone, and hides it with Ichigo-oneechan."

Taruto nodded, and said, "I'll show you where his lab is. Try not to get killed."

"Pudding can outrun Pai-oniichan any day," Pudding said confidently.

Taruto sighed and led her to the lab, then teleported off as Pudding knocked on the door. She didn't get a response, so she tried banging. That did it, and Pai shouted, "WHOEVER'S OUT THERE HAS 2.5 SECONDS TO GO TO HELL, BEFORE I SEND THEM THERE MYSELF!"

Pudding just snickered and yelled, "Pudding doesn't WANT to go to hell!"

There was dead silence until the door was thrown open, and Pai came out looking dangerous. "What are you doing on this ship, Mew Pudding?" he asked.

"Pudding has a message from Lettuce-oneechan," Pudding said.

Pai looked a bit happy, and asked, "What's the message?"

"Lettuce-oneechan wants Pai-oniichan to meet her at the sakura tree in Inohara Park at 5 PM tomorrow," Pudding said.

She mentally snickered when Pai said, "I'll be there, will you let her know?"

"Sure na no da!" Pudding said happily.

"Thanks," Pai said. "Where's Taruto?"

"Hiding from Pai-oniichan," Pudding said. "Taru-Taru doesn't want to get killed for bringing Pudding here, na no da."

Pai sighed, and concentrated, then said, "He appears to be in Mew Ichigo's room…"

"Kisshu-oniichan was helping Ichigo-oneechan with something, Pudding guesses homework," Pudding said. "Maybe Taru-Taru wants Kisshu-oniichan to protect him."

"I'll just call him," Pai said. He concentrated, then said, "Taruto will be back soon."

Sure enough, Taruto teleported in and said, "What's up?"

"Are you teleporting Pudding home? I need to get back to work," Pai said.

"K," Taruto said. He took Pudding's hand and teleported back to Ichigo's room.

"How'd it go?" Kisshu asked, as he and Ichigo looked up.

"Pai-oniichan agreed," Pudding said. "Taru-Taru, go tell Lettuce-oneechan."

"K," Taruto said, and teleported off.

"Kisshu-oniichan, did you and Ichigo-oneechan figure out how to spy on them?" Pudding asked.

"We're just going to hide in the tree, and watch them," Kisshu said. "I hope you and Taruto can stay quiet."

"Pudding and Taru-Taru will try their best," Pudding said.

"Good," Ichigo said.

Taruto teleported back in, and said, "Lettuce agreed as well. So we're spying on them?"

"Yup, we're going to hide in the tree, and watch them," Ichigo said. "Let's get there a bit early, k?"

"Yup, Pai's usually early to things," Kisshu said. "Be ready by 4:45, k?"

"K," Ichigo said.

"We should get back; see you tomorrow night," Kisshu said.

"K, bye," Ichigo and Pudding said.

_**The next evening: **_Ichigo was just putting her shoes on when she heard teleportation in her room. She ran upstairs and saw Kisshu, who said, "It's time, are you ready?"

"Sure am," Ichigo said with a smirk. Kisshu returned the smirk and teleported her to the sakura tree.

Pudding and Taruto teleported there a minute later, and Kisshu said, "Okay, let's hide in the tree, and we'd better be quiet, or we won't be able to hear what they're saying." He picked up Ichigo and floated up to a large branch, where they sat down, hidden by leaves. Pudding and Taruto settled down on a nearby branch, and they waited for Pai and Lettuce to show up.

Pai didn't take long; he teleported below them two minutes later. He looked around, and the others followed his gaze. Lettuce ran up a minute later, and said, "Gomenasai for being late."

"You're right on time, I just got here," Pai said. "So… um… why did you ask me to meet you?"

Lettuce looked puzzled as the four in the tree flinched. "Taruto told me you asked me to meet you here," she said. "Did he tell you I said yes?"

"No, Pudding told me you asked me to meet you here," Pai said. "I guess that means they set us up…."

"That doesn't exactly sound like Pudding and Taruto; I bet Ichigo and Kisshu are in on it too," Lettuce said, as the four in the tree started to cringe at the thought of what Pai was going to do to them.

To their surprise, and obviously to Lettuce's, Pai said, "Lettuce, do you love me?"

Lettuce turned bright red, and said softly, "Yes…."

Pai gently turned her face up- and to everyone's complete shock, kissed her. The four in the tree watched with interest as Lettuce kissed back.

When they broke apart, Lettuce asked shyly, "Does this mean you love me too, Pai?"

"Yes," Pai said, actually smiling.

Taruto and Kisshu squeaked, and Pudding and Ichigo looked at them. "Pai's actually SMILING," Taruto whispered.

They all flinched when Lettuce asked, "Is there someone in that tree?"

"My guess is FOUR someones, and if they don't want to die the most horrible deaths I can invent, they should leave us in peace," Pai said.

Taruto and Kisshu gulped and teleported Pudding and Ichigo back to Ichigo's house. When they landed, Kisshu sighed and said, "The ship isn't going to be very safe tonight…."

"Let's have a sleepover!" Ichigo said. "Pudding and Taruto can have the guest room, and Kisshu and I can sleep in here!"

"Okay!" the others said.

_**Later: **_"Well, at least the plan worked," Kisshu said as he climbed in with Ichigo. Pudding and Taruto had already gone to bed.

"Yep," Ichigo said sleepily. "Night Kish."

"Night Koneko-chan," Kisshu said, turning out the light.

**Another request, this time from I'm a Nerd and Proud! Review and tell me what you think of her idea!**


End file.
